


Light Purple Bliss

by AmazingAdrien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BDSM, Bubble Bath, Dildos, Good Aftercare, Kinky Jeremy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingAdrien/pseuds/AmazingAdrien
Summary: Jeremy and Michael are attempting doing some prostate milking until Jeremy has no more cum to produce. It goes really well and then they talk about getting married in the bath afterwards.





	Light Purple Bliss

If you had told Jeremy in freshman year that as a senior he would be tied to Michael’s bed and screaming his name, he wouldn’t have believed you. That’s what state he was in right now. 

 

Michael had suggested milking to him, and his intense libido translated that to “cum lots of times,” which made Jeremy decide to let this happen. His wrists and ankles were tied to the same posts, which held the space between his legs wide open and easily fucked.

 

Michael was fully willing to fuck Jeremy until he couldn't anymore, knowing that he couldn't last as many times as Jeremy. It was nice to be able to fill Jeremy's pink, stretched hole a few times though.

 

Michael had already had his fun, his cock spent from abusing Jeremy’s prostate; opting to use one of his larger and curved dildos to pound against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He was determined to make Jeremy cum over and over until he was just dry orgasming.

 

As one would expect, Jeremy had no objections to this. He was in a haze of unending overstimulation and pleasure. He wasn’t quite aware of his surroundings as his exhausted cock spurted cum pathetically for the ninth time that night. He could only feel another orgasm rip through his bones. 

 

None of the sounds Jeremy was making made an sense, nor could they be translated. He whined and cried little sounds of “hnnng” and “ahhh” over and over again as he spasmed. 

 

“How are you feeling, baby boy?” Michael spoke in a soothing voice with an edge of post-orgasmic bliss. “Can you hear me?”

 

Jeremy could definitely hear him, that wasn’t a doubt. He could barely understand him, but could he reply? Probably not.

 

“Hnngngghahhh...hmmm...” he replied. It wasn’t much, but it let Michael know that the pleasure hadn’t quite killed him yet.

 

“Do you need me to stop?”

 

Jeremy did his best to shake his head no. That was clearly the  _ last  _ thing he wanted.

 

Michael took a tissue and cleaned off the majority of the cum on Jeremy’s chest before inserting the toy back inside of Jeremy. He went to find the spot again and knew he hit it when Jeremy almost screamed.

 

Michael thrust the toy against Jeremy’s prostate fast and hard, knowing he was only a few orgasms away from running out of cum to let out.

 

Jeremy went another two orgasms easily, the pool on his chest looking considerably smaller as his cock desperately spit out the last bits of cum it had to offer. It was so hot to Michael.

 

Jeremy’s face was soaked with tears and drool as he shook violently. He knew he was really close to running out, and so did Michael.

 

“One more?” Michael could see he was nearing his limit.

 

Jeremy used the last of his conscious thought to nod.

 

Michael began to press the toy back against his prostate, anticipating Jeremy’s final cries of an orgasm. He stroked Jeremy’s half-hard cock back to full hardness while he thumbed at Jeremy’s swollen slit. Jeremy let out a choked cry as his cock twitched and shook, but nothing came out. Michael knew he was done.

 

He pulled the toy out of Jeremy, laying it down on the bed behind him. He slowly untied the knot holding Jeremy’s wrists and ankles to the bedposts, massaging Jeremy’s muscles as he pulled his arms and legs back down. He reached over to the nightstand to get some soothing antiseptic cream to rub on Jeremy’s raw skin where the knots were holding him back.

 

“Jeremy,” He gently cooed into Jeremy’s ear. “Are you there, sweetheart?”

 

Jeremy could hear Michaels voice bringing him back to reality. “Hmmm?”

 

“There’s my baby. You don’t have to speak, I’ve got you,” Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “You did so well, darling. I’m so proud of you.”

 

Jeremy weakly smiled at the praise. 

 

“I’m gonna start a bath for us, okay? I’m not leaving you, I’ll just be in the bathroom over there,” Michael pointed over to the in-suite bathroom in his bedroom. “I gotta clean you up, okay? I’ll use a bath bomb.”

 

Jeremy opened his eyes back up. “Hmmkay.”

 

Michael started a warm bath for them, opting to put some bubble bath and a bath bomb in the warm water. He then put some towels on the heater to keep them warm for when Jeremy got out of the tub.

 

“I’m back baby,” Michael walked over to his bed. “Can I pick you up?”

 

Jeremy nodded, picking his arms up to wrap them around Michael’s neck. Jeremy buried his head into Michael’s neck and closed his eyes.

 

“I’m gonna put you in the bath now baby,” Michael began to lower Jeremy down into the bubbly purple bathwater. “I’ll get in with you”

 

Jeremy opened his eyes again, adjusting himself to the warm water surrounding him. He looked straight towards Michael, watching him get in the bath with him.

 

"Come here, darling," Michael opened his arms for Jeremy to crawl over to his lap. Jeremy did just that.

 

"Was that good, baby?" Michael began to run his soap-covered hands over Jeremy's sweaty body.

 

"Mhm," Jeremy replied. "'m sore though."

 

"Yeah, that will happen when you let someone fuck you a lot."

 

Jeremy playfully glared and buried his head in Michael's chest. “I love you”

 

“I love you too Jer-Bear. More than anything”

 

Jeremy paused and blinked a few times. “I may be in ‘after-sex-subspace-glow’ but that was the most sappy and cheesy thing ever.”

 

Michael chuckled. “Wait until you hear my wedding vows.”

 

“Wedding vows!? We’re  _ Seniors in high school _ ”

 

“So what? I know I’m gonna marry you someday. Your moans are too cute for me to let some other boy sweep you off your feet.”

 

“I’m gonna pretend you said something more romantic after that. And for future reference, I would be honored to marry you.”

 

Michael grinned as he pulled Jeremy closer to him. “So I take it you enjoy being milked?”

 

Jeremy shuddered and yawned. “Yeah….”

 

“And I assume you’re finally crashing?”

 

“Yeah….”

 

“Want me to take you to bed?”

 

“Yeah….”

 

“Ok sweetheart,” Michael proceeded to lift Jeremy out of the tub and dried off his body.

 

“I love you, Jeremy”

 

“Mmm… love you too”   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the direction this story took kinda fell out of my hands.


End file.
